Flames of Destiny
by wiggett124
Summary: Kurumu Kurono. We never learned about her past. We never knew what she went through with her mother, we never knew who she met, how many different people she met. She liked to keep it hidden. But what were to happen if a certain person suddenly showed up. Would she then be forced to explain everything? How would her friends react? I do not own Rosario Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Friend**

It was a dull and dreary night in Tokyo. The weather had finally settled from scattered rain to a light fog which only formed at the ankles. Many people were rushing to get to different places. Cars were screeching or honking their horns. People could be heard from all over the place, involved in their own conversations. One conversation however was something that was irregular in normal human conversations. It was between a mother; with bright blue hair which was silky to the touch, it flowed down further than her shoulders and her bright violet eyes could be caught out from any crowd, she was very stunning and even from afar, you would notice that she was 'top heavy'. She goes by the name Ageha Kuruno; and her daughter.

"I am not having this conversation again, Kurumu." the mother huffed to her daughter.

Her daughter was almost just as beautiful. Though her hair was also silky and bright blue, it was kept up in two neat ponytails on each side of her head. She wore a purple headband which ended with bows and it held a golden star on each end. She also had violet eyes which could captivate any young man. She goes by the name Kurumu Kurono.

"I don't want to do this anymore. This isn't fun. What happened to daddy?" Kurumu cried out whilst being pulled by Ageha.

Just ahead of them, there was a huge tower which held many apartments. This was where the two would stay the night, in some random mans room. It was Ageha's job. She is a Succubus after all. She charms her men to become her personal slaves or to make love.

"Kurumu, you know what we are. You know what we do. Soon you will have to do exactly this. You are a Succubus and you must accept this. Also your father is gone. Move on like I have. Come on, we're late," Ageha pulled Kurumu through the lobby door and to the reception where she put on a smile. The receptionist looked up at her with a tired expression and nodded her head, knowing who Ageha was as she went there often.

As they got into the elevator, Kurumu looked up to the ceiling and sighed. She never used to complain about this. Usually the men her mother met had children that she could play with. If there were a boy however, her mother would persuade her to try out her charm spell. Kurumu was never one for making boys fall in love with her, she was too young for this stuff anyway, being aged 9. The elevator she was in had mirrors on all sides. Wherever she looked, she could see herself. She looked over and saw Ageha looking at herself also. The older Succubus had a tired expression on her face and she looked sad for a moment until the door pinged open. Then she did a 180 and had her bright smile again.

"He said it was room 110," Ageha commented out loud.

As they walked through the long corridor of ugly green carpet and cream walls, Kurumu started to wonder, for the first time, what this new guy was going to be like. Usually the others were nice until the end. They'd turn against her and her mother. Hopefully this one would be different. Hopefully this one could end up being her mothers Destined One. Kurumu could hope.

Her mother would tell her stories, stories of other Succubi finding their true partner, the one they shared their life with. She could only dream about finding the perfect one. Her mother went looking for it every night, well that's what Kurumu liked to assume. She remembered what her mother would say to her whenever this conversation was brought up,

 _'Just wait Kurumu, soon you'll be old enough to find you're own Destined One. I can't wait for that day to come. Make sure he's a good lover too. That's important for a love Succubus.'_

She would always keep a sharp eye on the boys she met, hoping there would be something weird that would tell her that he's the one. So far there hasn't been any luck.

Ageha stopped Kurumu in front of a brown, wooden door. It held the numbers 110 and it had a peep hole. Ageha started to knock on the door, soft enough that other people couldn't hear it but hard enough so that it could be heard from the inside. Kurumu started to grow anxious, impatient because she wanted to get this night over and done with. The first nights are always hard. There's the introductions, the awkwardness, the waiting...and waiting...and waiting. The first nights are always the longest. Kurumu just hoped that there would be someone she could talk to.

The door slowly opened, revealing a handsome man. He looked to be in his late 20's with warm brown eyes and dark Crimson hair. He had a smile on his face that could make any girl swoon. He was wearing a simple white shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes. He was well built and tall. You'd assume he was happily married what with how handsome he was.

"Ageha. I've been waiting. Who's this with you?" The man asked. He had a dark tone to his voice, enough to send shivers down your spine. It was deep and heavy.

"Kurumu. I usually bring her with me. I know you have a son so I thought it would be okay," Ageha added proudly, happy that she knew this information.

"Fine. Gives Sasku someone to entertain. Let's go," the man took Ageha by the hand and lead her out towards the elevator where they just came from. Ageha blew a kiss goodbye to Kurumu, not even taking her in to get settled.

"Great," Kurumu sighed to herself.

She walked into the strangers apartment. It was dark and the only light that was visible was the one that was illuminated from a room. Kurumu looked around, wondering what sort of furniture or any other homely items were here, but it was too dark to pin point what the items were. She walked towards the light, attempting not to bump into anything on the way. Once she got there, she hid beside the door, worried that there was somebody inside.

"For fuck sake," a young boys voice was heard. Kurumu peaked through the door and she saw him. He had spiked burgundy hair which was pushed back by a headset. He was wearing chequered pyjama's whilst playing with a console remote.

Kurumu couldn't turn away from him. He was mesmerising to her as he messed around with his controller, pressing the buttons quickly whilst growling with rage. As Kurumu leant forward to take a closer look, she stood on a crooked floorboard and it creaked. That caught the young boys attention and he turned his attention from the game, to Kurumu. Kurumu's eyes widened as she saw his deep grey eyes land on hers. She couldn't look away. Her heart beat quickened because...was it fear? Or something else.

"Who are you?" The boy shouted, making Kurumu jump.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono," Kurumu started to walk into the room, trying to gain confidence as at that moment, she felt like she was about to pass out from nerves.

"Oh, you're that woman's daughter who my father is taking out." The young boy took off his headset and his controller. He jumped off his bed and walked towards Kurumu. Once they were face to face, he extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Sasku Tasika. It's nice to meet you Kurono," Kurumu grabbed his hand and they shook.

"Just call me Kurumu. I'm not a huge fan of my last name," she said whilst smiling, glad that Sasku was welcoming.

"Okay. Call me Sasku. Second names are so formal. There's this girl in my school and she doesn't let anyone call her by her first name. It's sad really. I try to be nice to her but she just cuts everyone out," Sasku explained whilst giving Kurumu a toothy grin.

He pulled Kurumu further into his room and sat her on the bed. He walked over to his game console, took out the game he was currently playing then put on the TV handing Kurumu the remote.

"You choose. You're the guest. My dad hates how polite I am but I thinks it's better to be like this. Don't you?" Kurumu nodded her head in agreement. She certainly felt better that Sasku was friendly. If he wasn't, she'd be sitting in a corner, keeping to herself like she usually did when she was at other houses.

"Are you hungry?" Sasku asked Kurumu. Kurumu was about to say no when her belly started to rumble. She clung onto her stomach whilst blushing.

"Come on. I think we have some cookies. If not we can bake some. Food always tastes better when home made." Sasku said whilst he grabbed Kurumu's hand again. Whenever he did that to her, her heart started to quicken, which confused her and warmed her up at the same time.

* * *

The ping of the oven made a loud noise which signified that the cookies were baked. It was bright in the kitchen. Modern cookers and appliances were seen. It seemed like a kitchen out of a movie, black and white tiled floors and walls. It just didn't seem homely. The apartment didn't feel homely. The aroma of the cookies sent Kurumu's belly on a rampage. She just wanted to grab the tray and escape. She's never tasted cookies before, this would be her first time and she was excited at what kind of taste they would have.

"You have one first. You look so hungry," Sasku offered a cookie to Kurumu, who took it willingly.

Her first bite was one that she would never forget. It warmed her up inside, nearly as much as Sasku did (but she would never admit that). She couldn't help but moan from how pleasant that tasted. It took her seconds to devour the cookie. Her hunger peaked, not seeming to subside. She needed more, and fast.

She watched as Sasku bit into his. She observed his reaction to see if it was anything like hers. He closed his eyes and smiled, whilst moaning like Kurumu did.

"This is the best damn cookie I've ever had. Kurumu, you are a cookie genius," Sasku complimented. Kurumu blushed a little whilst reaching out for another.

"I've never had cookies or baked them. My mother doesn't really have a sweet tooth so we never really had desserts. Maybe that will change when I bake these again. I can't get enough of them. They're so good," Kurumu took another huge bite from her new cookie and moaned again to show her appreciation. Maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all.

"Come. Let's get to know each other." Sasku grabbed a chair from the table which was stationed in the middle of the kitchen and positioned it next to Kurumu. She obligingly took a seat and Sasku sat opposite her with a mega-watt smile.

"What would you like to know?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Everything," Sasku answered with wonder.

"I'm 9 years old. I'm turning 10 in a couple of months. I don't go to school but I'd love to. I move around a lot. I like to sing. Soon I'm going to have big boobs like my mum. She has these massive ones when I'm only an A cup. Soon, boys won't be able to resist me...well that's what mum says anyways. I'm a Succubus so it's my job to seduce men." Kurumu announced proudly. Sasku looked at her in awe, he had read about Succubi before and he had always wondered what it would be like to meet one.

"So are the rumours true? If you kiss a Succubus you turn into their slave?" Sasku looked at Kurumu intensely. Kurumu smirked at him and crossed her arms.

"I've never tried it but my mother has. It's happened. I remember seeing him all over her like some dog. It was pathetic really. How men don't have the control to stop a simple charm spell." Sasku gasped at hearing that and leant in closer, hanging on to Kurumu's every word. He didn't know why, but he could listen to her read a dictionary and still be enticed.

He was captivated by her beauty. From the moment his gaze stumbled upon her deep violet eyes, he knew he couldn't look away. Being so young he never thought he would experience these feelings, heck he didn't even know what they meant. All he knew was that he never wanted to turn away from her. He enjoyed the feeling in his heart, the way he would feel warm from a simple touch of her hand. He just hoped this wasn't one sided.

"Tell me about you now. I'd love to know who you are," Kurumu leant in, her face mere metres from his. Her blush started to deepen, giving her a soft red glow.

"I turned 10 a couple of weeks ago. I'm currently in a human school, it's boring because they're just too simple for me. I can't show my true power. I've been stuck in the same apartment for four years. My father seeing no reason to move. My father is the kind you don't want to cross. I hardly see him, he's constantly at work, soon I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I don't know what he does but I know that's what I'll be doing when I'm old enough. I'm a Firebird. I'm not sure what our purpose is yet. My father doesn't like to talk about it," Kurumu's eyes widened at hearing what type of monster he was. She's never heard of a firebird before.

"What's a firebird? Can you fly? Do you have wings?," Kurumu asked, intrigued.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Sasku smirked. Kurumu giggled and allowed her wings to break free.

Her wings gradually spread out as she hadn't used them in a while. Sasku stared at them, amazed at how beautiful they looked. They were a dark purple. They looked like bat wings but they seemed more captivating. They weren't as big as the Succubus wings he'd seen on pictures, but that's to be expected. She was only 9. Sasku's smile grew even wider which was almost impossible. He blinked and reached out to touch her. Kurumu flinched a little, unsure of what he was going to do, then she allowed him. He started to feel her right wing. It felt sort of like snake skin. It was smooth and silky. Kurumu's blush intensified as she realised that she liked it when he was stroking her wing.

"They're beautiful," Sasku breathed out. He retrieved his hand and stared at the beautiful young girl sitting before him.

"My turn," after a few seconds, Sasku's eyes started to glow a deep orange and he started to shake. His wings became apparent, but slowly. Each feather had its own shade of red, orange or yellow. Even at aged 10, Sasku's wings were big. As they folded out, Kurumu stared at them with wide eyes, completely at awe with how magnificent they looked. Sasku's monster aura flowed through the wings and it turned the kitchen to a soft shade of orange. The wings at show shone bright, it was like each feather was a lightbulb on full power. They were so bright that they were hard to look at. Kurumu couldn't take her eyes off of them though. She reached out and touched them. As she did, she noticed how soft they were. The feathers were all perfectly aligned so as you stroked downwards, it felt soft to the touch and you could easily glide your hand through them. As Sasku's wings started to fold inwards, Kurumu had a sad look on her face as she wanted to stare at them for longer. Never has she seen something so beautiful. As Sasku put his wings away, Kurumu did the same. One thought crossed Kurumu's mind at the time,

 _'Wow. That was so cool'_

* * *

"Thanks for the lovely evening Mr Tasika. Until next time," Ageha bowed with a smirk playing on her lips. She was wearing a deep blush on her face, remembering how the man 'handled' her.

"The pleasure was all mine," Mr Tasika added with a bit of humour.

As the two walked through the door, they saw Kurumu and Sasku passed out asleep on the sofa. Ageha looked at her daughter with sad eyes as she went to retrieve her. She felt bad for staying out later than usual but she had the nicest time. He took her to dinner and showed her what a true man feels like. Ageha left the apartment with Kurumu in her arms, then blew a kiss to the man she was falling head over heals for.

* * *

It started to become a daily thing. Ageha would go round there for Grey Tasika. She couldn't get enough of him. He made her feel like a real woman. Nothing like that slug monster last time who wouldn't stop touching her. The more she saw of him, the more her feelings deepened. She knew it wasn't a permanent thing, it never was. Her feelings wouldn't last. She'll fall for some other hunk in no time. It's just what comes with being a Succubus.

Kurumu had to tag along every time her mother would go. Only this time, she was looking forward to every moment. She made a new friend, the son of Grey Tasika, Sasku Tasika. He was just as good looking as his father but had childish features. Kurumu felt a connection to him like no other. She would feel a soothing sensation in her chest each time he smiled at her (which was a lot might I add) or touched her. She had no idea why she had these feelings, but they made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, and she wasn't about to pass that up.

As the two girls walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, yet again, they both had the same thought.

 _'I can't wait to see him'_

Ageha knocked on the same door, 110, the door that she's been knocking on for over three months now. The man inside slowly opened the door and peaked at Ageha. She gave him a curious look as he dragged her inside. Once Kurumu was in as well he closed the door and locked it.

"What's happened Grey?" Ageha asked confused.

"Tell Kurumu to go to Sasku. He has something for her," Grey commanded. Ageha took Kurumu by the hand and took her to Sasku's room, not that she needed to. Kurumu would have gone on her own.

As she set foot into his room, Ageha went back to where Grey was. He had probably sat in the living area. Kurumu didn't really care. She took one look at Sasku and saw that he wasn't wearing the smile she had grew to love. It was replaced with a frown.

"What's going on Sasku?" Kurumu asked, afraid of what the burgundy haired boy might come out with.

"Nothing bad. Father and I have to depart. I don't know how long we'll be or where we're going but he says it's an emergency. It's about his work. I'm tagging along because he thinks I'm old enough." Sasku walked up to Kurumu and took her hands into his.

"But I don't want you to go," As Kurumu attempted to speak, she felt tears fall down her cheeks. There was an ache in her chest that she wanted to go away.

Sasku took her into his arms, something that he hardly did. Sure they're good friends but they only hug on occasions where they need too, like if they were in pain and crying. A time like this. Kurumu blinked away the shock as she slowly put her arms around him. She loved the feeling and didn't want it to end. The blue haired girl put her face on his shoulder and wept into it, not wanting him to leave, but to stay here with her.

"These past months have been the best. You're my best friend Kurumu. I can't thank you enough for being here. We shall meet again, it's destiny." Sasku whispered in Kurumu's ear, making her weep harder.

Kurumu looked up from his shoulder into his eyes. She started to shake a little then looked down to the ground.

"Your father said you had something to give me?" Kurumu questioned, looking up to the boy she never wanted to say goodbye to.

"I wanted to try something. I wanted...to give you..." Sasku turned his head a little, embarrassed about what he was thinking.

"What?" Kurumu asked.

"...my first kiss," Sasku blurted out.

Kurumu shook her head a little as she looked up to him with confusion. He knew that one kiss would turn him into a slave and she never wanted it to happen to Sasku, especially because he had to leave her.

"I can't Sasku. What if...you become-"

"I'm prepared. I was very curious the whole time we were together," Sasku gave her a small smile as Kurumu wiped her eyes a little. She nodded slowly as she thought it through.

 _'If this turns him into my slave, he'll_ have _to stay with me,'_

Kurumu closed her eyes then leaned in closer, perking her lips a little. Sasku copied her and their lips got closer and closer-

Ageha burst through the door and noticed how close Kurumu was to Sasku. She gasped a little whilst wiping the tears from her eyes. She paused for a second, wishing that this day never came. Grey had just told her the news of him going away and she didn't like it one bit, but she knew it was bound to happen. She never expected Kurumu to be so attached to Sasku. She never behaved like this whilst at other people's houses. What made him different to the others? A thought crossed Ageha's mind but she dismisses it entirely. She reached for Kurumu's hand and pulled her out of Sasku's reach.

"Time to go sweetie," Ageha whispered whilst holding onto Kurumu's hand tightly. The girl turned to her with surprised and disbelief. She then looked to Sasku, the boy looking back to her with the saddest look on his face. She slowly closed her eyes, knowing that the moment ended, nodded and left with her mother willingly, taking one last look at the boy who was her only best friend, the boy who would soon leave her life, just as the others did. As she left, she looked up to will the tears away. She also made one simple wish...

 _'I hope we see each other soon...Sasku.'_


	2. Chapter 2, The Return

In Yokai Academy, all was as it should be. It was a peaceful and sunny morning, well as peaceful and sunny as it could be. The school was surrounded by monsters, monsters who attended the school as students. They learned to co-exist with humans and to learn peace. Controlling monsters wasn't easy, especially when it came between a group of four girls and a boy. Wherever they went, ruckus followed. From Bullies, to Presidents of clubs. The group was constantly thrown into battle, but not today. Today seemed like the perfect day to relax and have an easy day in school.

One certain blue haired Succubus wanted today to be easy, because she had a plan up her sleeve, a plan to steal the human boy away from the other three girls. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her uniform, only it wasn't exactly what the uniform should be like. She wore the usual white shirt but over the top, she wore a yellow vest and a red bow. Instead of knee high black socks, she wore white leg warmers with normal black tennis shoes. As she was putting her hair back into her usual neat ponytail, and placing her purple headband on, she spoke to herself, words of wisdom for what she was planning today.

"Today's the day Kurumu. Those sleazy girls don't have a chance when it comes to this plan." Kurumu encouraged herself through the mirror.

Kurumu left her dorm room, going over everything to make sure she won the heart of the boy she was chasing. It's been half a year since they've been friends, every day with him has lightened Kurumu's life. He's always there to protect her and make sure she's okay. Kurumu always believed he was her Destined One. There was no way she would lose to the other girls chasing after him. Kurumu believed she was the hottest girl in school and of course she had the biggest breasts. That was enough to get all of the male attention, but the boy she was after was different. He was attracted to her, you could tell from the amount of nose bleeds he had from her constantly throwing her boobs in his face, but he only cared about kindness and friendship when it came to her and the others. He didn't care who was more powerful, or who looked better, or who was constantly hanging off of him (that scared him a little actually).

As Kurumu approached the front gate, she saw Moka Akashiya. Moka wore the normal school uniform, with the white shirt and green blazer over the top, the brown checkered skirt, knee high black socks and normal black tennis shoes. She also wore a black choker which held a big silver cross which looked to have a read button in the middle, but it wasn't a button, but a power seal. Moka had long pink hair which flowed softly in the wind, but something made Kurumu twitch. She was latched on to Kurumu's 'Destined Ones' neck, drinking his blood. Now this may seem weird, but Moka is a Vampire so it comes natural to her. It's something she does most mornings as she forgot to eat breakfast...again. Kurumu, disgusted as always, ran up to her and punched her into the sky. The pink haired girl flying high whilst screaming.

"HOW MANY TIMES MOKA. DON'T EAT TSUKUNE," Kurumu shouted up after her.

Kurumu turned to see her love standing in his usual attire, from the black tennis shoes, brown trousers, white school shirt with the Yokai Academy green blazer over it and the red tie to finish the look off. His brown hair softly flapping from the wind. This boy was known as Tsukune Aono. Usually, he would have the brightest smile she had ever seen with his brown eyes looking upon hers, but today was different. Today he was looking up into the sky with a worried expression whilst holding onto his bleeding neck. Kurumu sighed, knowing Moka was her biggest competition on getting Tsukune, and he will always worry about the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry Tsukune. She's fine." Kurumu shook her head and then jumped on Tsukune whilst pushing his head between her breasts, her morning ritual. This was her way to show how much she loved him. Unfortunately for Tsukune, this cut off his oxygen and suffocated him.

"Oh Tsukune. How I love our mornings together. I had the nicest dream of you last night. You were doing so many things...not the usual Tsukune that I love so dearly. It's okay because today I have formed a plan to make sure that you'll be mine for eternity and-" before Kurumu could finish her sentence, a golden washtub fell from the sky and hit her on the head, making her pass out.

"Kurumu, you almost suffocated him again, you dumb milk cow," a young girl shouted out. She wore a black witches hat and wore a black cape which then had a white top as it went over her shoulders, it then was tied together with a yellow bow. It was outlined with red ribbon also. She never wore the right uniform as she wore a red corset, the usual brown chequered school skirt and yellow stockings to match her bow. She held a wand which had a heart at the top with a bright purple star in the middle, this meant that she was a witch. She was the youngest of the group but never underestimate her, as she has a way of summoning golden washtubs from the sky and making them fall right on top of your head. She was known as Yukari Sendo.

When Kurumu fell to the ground, so did Tsukune as he passed out in the excited girls breasts. This didn't stop the young witch jumping on top of him and hugging him for dear life though.

"Oh Tsukune, please wake up. How am I and Moka ever meant to have a mēnage a trois with you if you're passed out," the young witch cried out. Suddenly, she became encased in a block of ice.

"Stupid little witch. Tsukune is mine," a violet haired girl commented whilst coming out of hiding. She was well known for her stalker tendencies and her popping up randomly. Where she hid, no one knew. She had blue, non-pupil eyes, with a violet haze. She had an emotionless expression on her face. Her mouth held a lollipop, something that was constantly there. She wore a baggy white jumper with dark blue sleeves and the normal Yokai Academy skirt which was brown checkered. Her look was completed with a brown belt around her thigh, her knee high, purple and lilac socks and normal black tennis shoes. One of her hands looked like a normal human hand, but her right hand looked like an ice shard. This was normal for a Snow Fairy. She was known as Mizore Shirayuki.

Mizore helped Tsukune get up, making sure he was alright from all the over zealous girls harming him.

"Thanks Mizore," Tsukune smiled. Mizore blushed and nodded her head.

"I had to make sure the father of my snow babies is okay," Mizore gave Tsukune a slight smile, whilst Tsukune looked at her flabbergasted. She always mentioned this but it always freaked Tsukune out. He was only 17, not prepared to be a father.

Tsukune looked to his side to see Moka running up to him with an angry expression on her face. Her skirt flapped up in the wind, showing her baby pink panties. Yet again, Tsukune had fallen onto the floor, not from passing out though, from a nose bleed.

Once Moka had gotten to Tsukune she gasped at the sight of him. His face is covered in blood from his nosebleed and also his neck from where Moka nibbled on him. He was blue from deoxygenation and his face was bright red from his blush. He looked terrible for a Monday morning.

Kurumu got up from being unconscious due to the golden wash tub, and Yukari broke free from the ice she was trapped in. Each of the four girls looked down at the sore boy who was passed out on the floor.

"Maybe we show our love too much," Mizore spoke up.

Each girl gave each other a hard look and helped Tsukune to get on his feet. Soon the bell will go and no body wanted to be late. Kurumu and Moka had Tsukune's arms around their shoulders to help him up and walk, the young boy unable to walk on his own. Yukari and Mizore tailed him to make sure that if he fell, they were there to catch him.

As they walked through to their homeroom, Tsukune had gained enough sense to sit down on his chair. He was still a bit dazed but wouldn't you be if that happened to you?

The other girls took their seats to await their teacher, Ms Nekenome, to start off the lesson. She gave Tsukune a pitiful look, knowing how his harem can show their love to him but she carried on with teaching.

"So remember kids, staying in our human forms are very important. Otherwise we could be spotted by a human MEOW," Ms Nekenome yelped.

"Umm...Ms Nekenome?" A student sitting at the front put his hand up shakily.

"Yes Makoto?" Ms Nekenome asked with a smile.

"Your tails showing," Ms Nekenome blinked at him with a snarl.

From far out of the woods, you could hear a kids scream and slash sounds from where Ms Nekenome scratched the poor boys face.

A blue haired Succubus had her hand under her chin and was looking up with a dreamy expression, remembering how Tsukune had saved her from Inner Moka's wrath the first time they met. How powerful he seemed even then. She knew that he was the one for her ever since that day. Even though the reason she started to gain attraction from him was because she wanted to steal him from Moka. Ever since then her life had changed. He always made her happy. He always made her heart skip with his smiles. He had to be her destined one. She wanted him to pick her so badly. She never thought she could love anyone as much as she did with Tsukune. This plan though, this plan will be the one to get him to be hers. There was no going back.

In front of Kurumu sat Moka Akashiya. The most beautiful girl in school. It was true she could have any boy she wanted, but she only had eyes for one. Tsukune Aono. He had become her first friend and she cared about him a lot. Even though her inner self had protected him...a lot, he had also saved her from a terrible fate. She knew he was the one, the one who had taken her heart. She wanted to be with him forever and forever meant a long time to a Vampire. She could just see it now, Tsukune and herself in a meadow, all alone with no other girl insight, especially no Succubi, Snow Fairies or Witches. The couple would stare into each other's eyes and go over the same conversation they usually held...

 _'Oh Moka...'_

 _'Oh Tsukune...'_

 _'Oh Moka...'_

 _'Oh Tsukune...'_

Tsukune looked up at the ceiling and sighed a little. One day those girls were going to kill him, but he couldn't live without any of them. They all play a huge part of his life. Even though he was full of pain, he smiled slightly, thinking of all the great times he's had with them. It's been great (aside from being thrown into battle and constantly being in danger). The only thing that was playing on his mind was the day he had to choose. This was no easy job as he had to let the three other girls down. But he knew who he loved, he knew who his heart belonged to. He stared to think about the pink haired Vampire who was known as Moka Akashiya. Ever since she ran him over with her bike he knew. He knew he wanted to be her boyfriend. But how would he turn the others down? How could he betray their love like that?

In front of Tsukune sat a violet haired Snow Fairy. She wasn't listening to a thing Ms Nekenome said. She was writing in her notebook but it wasn't notes she was writing, oh no, it was the name of the boy she had fallen head over heels for. 'Tsukune Aono' was written very neatly in every corner and page of the book, not missing a spot. The more times she wrote his name, the more her heart beat skipped a beat. She believed he would be the one to take her and be the father of her snow babies. There wasn't anyone else that she wanted. As she flicked her lollipop around in her mouth, she started to daydream about how the human boy constantly came to her rescue. She was awaiting the next time he would come to her aid. It was never nice to see him get hurt but it was nice that he wanted to keep her safe. She looked back to the boy who captured her heart and gave him a small smile. She then quietly went back to her notebook.

A young witch was stationed next to the human boy who she admired. Yukari Sendo, the girl who had the best marks in the class. She was also only 12. The girl kept her full attention in class, even though she did make time to day dream about a certain brown haired boy and a certain pink haired girl. She would giggle to herself sometimes if she thought of things that got a little too...'intense'. Even though she was a young girl, she had a mind of a 17 year old Succubus. As she carried on with her notes, a small blush appeared and one of those moments had just happened.

 _'If only I had a bigger chest'_

The group were in their own little daydreams, when a knock came upon the class rooms door. Ms Nekenome stopped talking and walked towards the door with a nervous expression. As she opened the door, an older woman who looked to be the age of 19. She had dark brown hair which went just past her shoulders and had two small bunches held up by white ribbon which wrapped around each one. She was wearing a pink corset which had black ribbon wrapping around her chest and around her neck, she wore a long black skirt that came down to her ankles. It had white frills at the bottom. She wore black tights with black shoes and the look was completed with long, dark pink gloves, on her right hand, she had a small black glove as well and gold bangles and on the other arm was a plain black watch. The brown haired woman was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Ms Tojo, it's nice to see you. May I ask, why are you here?" Ms Nekenome asked quietly, attempting to not grab the class' attention, but she failed miserably because everyone was staring at her and the woman at the door. Even the five who weren't paying the utmost attention before.

"Oh , well, it's such a very long story," the girl started to explain whist holding her cheek and blushing slightly as a pink hue formed around her. She then shook her head as to not lose focus. "Which we don't have time for though. Please Ms Nekenome, call me Ruby. I just received notice that we have a new student. He's here with me now. He's been assigned to this class," Ruby replied in a professional manner.

"Okay. Well I guess it's better now than later. Bring him in and we shall let him introduce himself," Ms Nekenome stepped aside to allow Ruby and the new student to come into the class.

Standing at the front of the class with a very bored expression was a boy with burgundy hair. It was spiked up at the back but the front came just over his eyes so he could see. He had deep grey eyes that looked around at the students at the front of the class. He wore a very ragged green Yokai blazer and the white shirt, that was meant to be neat and done up, was let loose and he wore a brown top underneath. He wore ripped jeans and black and white trainers. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the class.

"I'm Sasku Tasika. Call me Sasku. I'll be here for the rest of my school life I guess. So, hey or whatever," Sasku's smirk turned back into a bored expression as he was still staring at the faces of the class room.

"This guy seems stuck up," Yukari whispered to the group who couldn't tear their eyes off of him.

"He seems...nice," Moka said with a small smile.

"It would be nice to have a guy friend in the group," Tsukune admitted, hoping it would take the girls affection away from him.

"He's cute, but he's not Tsukune," Mizore added narrowing her eyes.

"What do you think Kurumu?" Mizore looked over to her.

Kurumu was sat staring at the boy at the front of the classroom with wide eyes. Her heart beat picked up immensely and she could feel a cold sweat running down her back.

 _'It couldn't be.'_

The rest of the group gave her curious looks as Kurumu's breathing increased.

"Do you know him Kurumu?" Tsukune asked wondering what could be going on with his friend.

Kurumu slowly nodded her head, not turning to meet the others gazes. As Sasku scanned the crowd his eyes landed on Kurumu's and he showed equal surprise, which was a huge difference to the tired expression he was wearing a second ago. His grey eyes landed on her purple ones and they widened in shock.

"Sasku..." Kurumu whispered

"Kurumu..." Sasku whispered back.


End file.
